


You Are My Sunshine

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen A/B/O fics. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Frottage, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: " You are my sunshine, Kwanonnie sunshine."





	1. The start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cutest video of a brother singing to his sister.  
> Starts off very sweet and tame, but it won't stay that way.

<https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/173771507245/cute-sunshine>   


Prologue:  


Mrs Boo was busy making tea when her new neighbour Mrs Choi popped into her kitchen. 

"Psssst! You have to see this" she said before walking towards the living room. 

Curious, Mrs Boo followed. 

There in the living room were their sons Hansol and Seungkwan. While they were too young yet to determine dynamic, Mrs Boo had a strong suspicion that Seungkwan would present as an Omega. Seungkwan was much less boisterous than his sisters at the same age, preferring to stay close to his mother. He was also such a soft hearted boy that he couldn't stand to see anyone or anything suffering. Seungkwan would break out into tears at the slightest hint of hurt or harm.

 

Lying on a play mat on his back was 6 month old Hansol giggling and gurgling happily, grabbing his toes and reaching towards 2 year old Seungkwan. Seungkwan for his part was lying on his tummy with his head propped up with both hands on his chubby cheeks, staring at Hansol in awe. Just watching him as if he was the most important thing in his universe. 

  


The sunlight danced across their skin, gilding everything in a golden hue. 

As Seungkwan stared Hansol started rolling over onto his left side in what seemed to be and attempt to get closer to Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan moved closer to Hansol and started stroking his hair gently, causing Hansol's happy burbling to increase. Seungkwan gave a little giggle when Hansol grabbed his fingers as he pulled his hand away. 

"Man. I wish I had brought my camera."

Mrs Boo jumped slightly as she'd forgotten Mrs Choi was still right next to her, she'd been so absorbed in the scene before her. 

"Hold on, I think our digital camera is here somewhere" 

Mrs Boo hurriedly walked to her bedroom where she had last placed their new digital camera, not wanting to miss out on this cute moment. 

As she hurried back to the living room she heard humming and saw Mrs Choi standing in the door way with her hand over her mouth with a look of awe on her face. 

When she turned the corner she understood why. Hansol lay perfectly still next to Seungkwan who was humming a tune, he'd resumed his gentle stroking of Hansol's head. For some reason the scene brought a lump to her throat and her eyes teared up. Then Seungkwan did something she'd never heard him do before. He opened his mouth and started singing.

"You are my sunshine, Kwanonnie sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." 

When he finished he looked straight up at the two mothers in the doorway and said

"Hansollie is Kwanonnie's sunshine. Can I sing again? “

Mrs Choi was the first to gain her wits and she nudged Mrs Boo sharply reminding her of the digital camera forgotten in her hands. 

" Yes yes of course sing again Seungkwannie"

This time when Seungkwan started singing in his sweet baby voice Mrs Boo managed to turn the camera on to record most of it. 

In that moment Mrs Boo knew that the lives of these two children would be entwined. That she and Mrs Choi were privy to a momentous event that day. 

As the sunbeams danced softly over the skin of the two children on the mat, the mothers both silently swore the two of them would grow up together. 

Little did they know, fate had other ideas. 

 


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why, but this Run, this Run feels different."  
> "But why does it feel different?" Jihoon asked.  
> "I don't know how, I just know. I feel strange. Like a sense of foreboding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non con elements, no actual assault but non consensual groping occurs. Not between main characters, don't worry. It's a brief portion of the story.  
> But if you want you can skip it. Just scroll down until where it says:  
> "Seungkwan, Seungkwan"

[Seungkwan's misquote ](https://youtu.be/rl_NpdAy3WY)

[The Wolf-Fever Ray](https://youtu.be/Q1UAjpQVeFc)

_The beginning of this chapter was written while listening to Fever Ray's The Wolf on repeat. It's eerie and chilling and just makes me generally uncomfortable. But in a good way if that makes sense, I think that was what the artist was aiming for, to send a tingle down your spine._

 

Heart racing the Omega ran through the back allies of the city. In the distance he heard the klaxons sounding, indicating the last hour of the hunt. 

'Why was I so dumb? Why did I leave my hiding place?' He thought in dispair. 

A sharp pain in his left side slowed his stride. Breath coming in wheezing gasps he paused against a wall, gulping for air. 

Tilting his head up he sniffed the air, trying to catch scent of his pursuers. But the heavy odour of Alphas was everywhere, clouding everything with their heavy musty thick scent. 

Panic gripped the Omega, blurring the edges of his vision. He felt dizzy, his limb were weak from running and a nauseating feeling of dread sat in the pit of his stomach. 

Just then foot falls were heard coming down the alley he had paused in and the stench of Alpha musk increased tenfold. 

"What do we have here?" A heavy set Alpha taunted from the mouth of the alley. He was flanked on both sides by two other Alphas. Each were holding short lengths of rope in their meaty grip. Strapped to their waists were batons. 

Omega Snatchers. These were Alphas who snapped up Omegas during The Hunt and instead of mating them, they raped them in the warehouses where they were stored like common goods. Then they sold them off into a life of sexual slavery. Omega Traffickers.

Those Omegas who were found to be virgins before The Hunt were sequestered away from the rest and sold in secret auctions to rich disgusting men. 

 

"A pretty little morsel ripe for the picking. Come on now little one, don't make it hard on us or yourself."

The Alphas approached attempting to flank the Omega. The scrape of a heel behind him made the Omega glance behind him and see another set of Omega Snatchers had snuck up on him from the other end of the alley blocking his escape. 

Panic seized the Omega and he started whimpering as he pressed himself up against the wall. Rough bricks scraping against his back and palms. 

"Well, well, well boys looks like this one is as smart as he is pretty. Looks like we won't have to mark up that face" the leader spoke up again as they flanked him. 

 

"It would be a shame to mark up that face" a second Alpha commented. "Look at the mouth on him." 

 

At that the Omega's head jerked up and his eyes widened in fright. The Alpha in question leerd at him lewdly. When his meaty hands reached out to him, something inside the Omega snapped. It felt as if a force outside of his body compelled him as he jerked his head forward and bashed his forehead into the Alpha's nose and his knee came up impacting with the Alpha's groin. 

 

The Alpha went down hard, knees cracking against the pavement.

A chuckle was heard from the other Alphas at their comrade's predicament. The small rebellion had made no difference to the Omega's fate, he was still hemmed in by the group of Omega Snatchers but a small bubble of satisfaction burst in his chest at the sight of one of them on his knees clutching his groin. The Omega spat at the Alpha on his knees before him.

Suddenly the lead Alpha raised his hand and smacked the Omega through the face causing his head to collide with the wall. 

"Now now Pretty, let's not take this game too far." 

While the Omega was still dazed from his head hitting the wall, his arms were roughly grabbed and he was spun around. Pressed face first against the wall, there was little he could do as his arms were pinioned and tied with rope. The Alpha pressed up against his back rubbing his crotch against him. 

"Oh Pretty I hope someone has plucked your flower before so that I can get a taste of your nectar." 

The Alpha did a slow grind against him. Bile rose in the Omega's throat as he felt the Alpha getting hard against him. 

 

"With an ass like that, there's no way it's unplowed" piped up one of the other Alphas.

 

Lewd laughter echoed in the alley way as the leader continued to grind up against the Omega. 

"No please stop. Stop! Stop!" The Omega muttered in dispair. 

A heavy hand landed on him shoulder and shook him back and forth. 

 

**"Seungkwan, Seungkwan"**

Hearing his name the Omega jerked backward, the nightmare dissolving as he jerked upright. 

 

Gasping for air Seungkwan jolted awake. Blinking, Seungkwan saw the face of Jihoon his roommate sitting at the edge of his bed. Eyes wide with concern Jihoon slowly reached out toward Seungkwan and gently placed his hand on Seungkwan's knee through his blankets. 

"Are you OK? Jihoon sounded uncharacteristically concerned. Not that Jihoon was cold or uncaring, but gentle and sweet were not words usually associated with Jihoon. 

His unusually gruff and at times abrasive personality were at odds with his Omega dynamic. It had taken Seungkwan a while to see beyond the gruff front Jihoon put up, but eventually they became friends and roommates. 

 

"I had a nightmare," Seungkwan answered in a shaky voice as he attempted to untangle himself from his bedding. 

"I can see that" Jihoon replied in a dry tone. 

"Was it about the mating run coming up?" 

Seungkwan glanced up at Jihoon through his lashes as he sighed. 

 

"Did something bad happen to you? Is that why you are so apprehensive?" Jihoon asked tentatively. 

"No no, it's not that. It's just," Seungkwan's voice trailed off as he looked at Jihoon again. 

"I know the idea of a mating run scares you, but I'm not sure why?" 

"It's just," Seungkwan started again, then stopped abruptly. 

"Is it the Omega Snatchers?" Jihoon enquired quietly. 

Seungkwan nodded dumbly. 

"But Seungkwan, this is going to be your third mating run. Why is this one scaring you so much?" 

 

Each Alpha and Omega was required by law to participate in at least one mating run per year staring at age 18. Seungkwan and Jihoon had each participated in the annual Run held in their city. It was a necessary requirement to pass each year. Jihoon had been very vocal about calling bullshit on this. 

 

"I don't know why, but this Run, this Run feels different." 

The previous two years Jihoon and Seungkwan had spent The Run holed up in an Omega haven. A place for Omegas who, while legally fulfilling their obligation to attend the Run, had no intention of being mated. No Alpha was allowed entry, only Beta aid workers and Omegas. As long as Omegas stayed inside until the end of the Run they were safe from claiming. 

 

"But why does it feel different?" Jihoon asked. 

"I don't know how, I just know. I feel strange. Like a sense of foreboding." 

"Maybe it's anticipation? Maybe you're about to meet your Alpha?" 

"I don't know Jihoonie hyung."

 

Jihoon was two months older than Seungkwan, but because their city's mating run was held in Autumn, Jihoon had just missed participating in the same first run as his year mates Junhui, Soonyoung and Wonwoo. 

Jihoon shrugged." Mating Runs are part of life. Whether we like it or not we have to attend. It's no use worrying about it and making yourself sick." 

"Gee thanks hyung thanks for that motivation" 

Seungkwan knew he was overreacting slightly, but the nightmare had shaken him up badly. Jihoon's pragmatic approach was not comforting at all. 

Jihoon shrugged again. 

"Think of it this way, we go to the run, we stay at the haven. We leave the Run unbonded the next morning and our lives go on as usual." 

"Unless we go into heat." Seungkwan clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he said this. 

"Oh my God Seungkwan! Why would you say that? Is that why you feel this run is different? Did you meet someone?" 

"No hyung! No. I don't know why I said it!" 

"Well you never know Seungkwannie." 

"Ok ok, enough talk about the run. We have class to get to." 

A glance at the clock showed 6:30 am. Their first class of the day was Composition, followed by Voice and Performance. 

Jihoon collapsed dramatically onto his back and kicked his legs in the air cutely. 

" I hate Composition, our lecturer has it out for me." 

"Only because your compositions are easily the best. I mean you're only a third year and you have way more talent in your little finger than him. He's threatened by you." 

Jihoon's legs flopped down onto the bed as he sat up with a frown on his face. 

"What?" 

"Hyung, you are super talented. Don't tell me you don't see that."

"I wouldn't say super talented, I just have a natural affinity for it." 

"Oh come on hyung. Your stuff is leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of our stuff." 

"Kind of like you and Seokmin in Voice?" 

Seungkwan struck a dramatic pose, with his chest puffed out, his head tilted back and hands clasped to his chest. 

"You like me, you really really like me" he said. 

Jihoon's response was to throw a scatter cushion at Seungkwan's head. 

"You're so dramatic Seungkwan." 

"Well my nick name is Diva Boo." 

"I get the Diva part, you are really OTT at times and you do have a really great voice." 

Jihoon got up and threw another cushion at Seungkwan. 

"Hyung you really are the definition of tsundere you know. You really will confuse your Alpha, one minute you're an agyeo machine the next you're squinting like you want to cut someone." 

"OH shut up you," Jihoon muttered with his head buried in his closet looking for clean clothing. 

Seungkwan got out of bed, laughing because he knew his hyung was blushing. 

 

"That's OK hyung, I know you love me. Let's hurry maybe there will be tangerines with breakfast today." 

Jihoon's muttering could be heard continuing as they got ready to shower, but not once did he refute the fact that he loved Seungkwan. 

 

As they left for their 8am class and breakfast Seungkwan couldn't shake the fact that something special was about to happen. He closed the door as he waved Jihoon on ahead of him, not noticing that he was humming and singing under his breath. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine....." 

 


	3. Louder than Sirens. Louder than bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Omegas had smelled like mate. None of them had that sweet, tangy citrus smell reminiscent of fresh juicy tangerines. None of them had the overlying notes of salty sea air, edged with the burnt sugar caramel scent that hinted at comfort, family, love and companionship. It was potent and distinctive. All the Omegas he'd met so far hadn't possessed that cocktail of scents that he was searching for. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to merge my ABO universe with The Sentinel. If you have never heard of The Sentinel please click the Fanlore Wiki page below.  
> Also check out the link explaining how Sentinel AUs generally work, just so you get an idea of the Universe I'm attempting to draw from.   
> Chapter title from Florence and the Machine's Drumming Song.

[Florence and the Machine-Drumming Song](https://youtu.be/3SZ0p05bAlI)

[The Sentinel Fanlore Wiki](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Sentinel)

[Sentinel AU](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_AU)

Hansol ran across the quad at a break neck pace. Bag flap half open and bouncing against his hip as he dodged through people milling about and basically hindering his progress. 

"Sorry sorry. Excuse me. Coming through. Move please." He huffed out as he twisted and turned through the crowd. 

 

He was late. He'd set his alarm. Gotten a good night's sleep and even packed his bag the night before, but he was still going to be late for his 9am Composition session. 

Being a first year on a music scholarship was competitive. So many talented people vying for recognition created a high stress environment. Being late again was not part of his plan.

 

His family had recently moved back to South Korea from America. Reassimilating into the culture was no easy feat. The worst for Hansol was the constant exposure to only Korean and Hangul. After living in America for so many years and only really speaking Korean at home and at special gatherings, it was jarring to be so immersed into the language again with no respite. His first few weeks at university had seen him getting lost continuously as he misread or misinterpreted signs. The Hangul seemingly contorting itself into meaningless squiggles and forcing Hansol to ask students for directions in rusty Korean. Months on and it was still a challenge. 

 

Hansol was by nature a soft spoken quiet person, uncomfortable around people he didn't know well. This lead to some awkward situations where people mistook his reticence for arrogance and aloofness. 

 

In America it had made him a target for lots of unwanted romantic attention. In typical fashion his peers had grouped him into the attractive unattainable Alpha role that so populated the romance genre. Hansol wasn't dumb or blind, while he knew on some level he was attractive and that his dynamic granted him with certain liberties, he hadn't taken advantage of his gifts. He couldn't understand why society deemed it necessary to glorify a toxic ideal of Alphaness, where the Alpha could take first and no one would ask questions. 

He also didn't understand why many Alphas seemed to need to boast about their sexual conquests, in and out of rut. 

 

Hansol sighed again as he realised the annual compulsory mating run was coming up. In America it had been an opt in process. Hansol had abstained from his first run as he had lacked any motivation. None of the Omegas his mother had tentatively introduced him to had had any inspiring effects.

They had all left him cold, their voices were wrong or their touch made his skin crawl. Above all none of them had smelled like mate, none of them had that sweet, tangy citrus smell reminiscent of fresh juicy tangerines. None of them had the overlying notes of salty sea air, edged with the burnt sugar caramel scent that hinted at comfort, family, love and companionship. It was such a potent and distinctive scent that Hansol had a hard time explaining it to others. All he could say was that the other Omegas hadn't possessed that potent cocktail of scents that he was searching for. At least until now. 

 

Hansol stopped dead in his tracks, causing a bottle neck in the passage of the music department. He was causing a scene, head tilted up aggressively sniffing at the air. Ignoring his fellow students and following the faint threads of that all important scent. It was faint but layered, like the Omega had been there many times. Now that he'd caught the most recent edges of the scent it was like his senses were coming alive for the first time. He could now smell the previous underlying threads of many months of repeated scent marking of the music department. How had he missed this before?

 

He was so focused on following that all important scent. It danced before his vision like hazy golden sunlight filtering through twirling dust motes. His hearing narrowed dangerously to only the sound of his heartbeat, all other sounds muted. His sense of smell so focused on that one scent. His sight so focused on that illusive golden thread weaving it's way through the department swirling and twirling pulling him forward inexorably. Hansol failed to notice obstacles in his way, staggering forward. Tripping over his own feet, shuffling and stumbling like a drunkard.

Following only these two senses. So intently focused on this tangible proof of his perfect Omega. His skin felt stretched thin, ready to burst at the seams. He walked into other students too slow to avoid his lurching unsteady gait. Pushing them out of the way by sheer force of will.

Then he heard it. A giggle. Rising above the pounding of his heart and the white noise of the sea of confused students around him. A laugh, that sounded like home and belonging. 

A door clicked closed and Hansol heard another sound, the sound of another heart beating in perfect time with his. A loud drumming sound beating against his temples. Like stormy waves pounding against the coast. 

 

His head snapped up as he followed the golden thread of that perfect scent to the heartbeat. To the one who was his perfect mate. Vision growing fuzzy at the edges, his visual field shrinking as black spots appeared.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness, was a halo of light surrounding the most perfect being in his world and obscuring him.

Obscuring his Omega from his sight but not his ears or his nose. 

Making one last valiant attempt to reach his Omega, Hansol gave a last wavering step forward before he succumbed to the overwhelming strain on his three senses and he slipped into a zone and then slumped to the floor.

Eyes open but unseeing. Frozen, he lay like a marionette with cut strings. Shallow breaths the only sign of life. 

 


	4. Treat you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan makes erroneous conclusions and loses his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter I suppose. Sorry but I had to try and set the tone for Seungkwan's reaction to Jihoon's interrogation in the next chapter or two and also show that Seungkwan is definitely not unaffected, despite not being a Sentinel.  
> Also the Alpha/Omega before the title Sentinel or Guide has no bearing on strength or "power level" it's simply a dynamic. It simply serves to indicate the Guide or Sentinel's dynamic.

[The Cast](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/173904994131/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks14603364viewfullwor)

[Treat You Better- Shawn Mendes](https://youtu.be/UKia3wmPrvM)

Seungkwan had watched in shock as the Alpha Sentinel was carted away from the music department earlier. He'd been coming out of Composition class laughing at a sarcastic remark Jihoon had made, when the Alpha had collapsed in the corridor. It still made him shudder to think of the way the Alpha had been slumped in the corridor in a zone. Sightless brown eyes staring almost unblinkingly straight ahead. It made Seungkwan so sad for the Sentinel. Stuck in a constant loop of sensation unable to move or speak, probably in immeasurable pain. 

He just hoped the Guide would show up soon and help the Sentinel out of his zone.

 

It was unimaginable to think that the Sentinel would be unbounded and at university. University was full of new sights, sounds, smells and all sorts of sensory stimuli bound to bring on a zone. Plus the territorial urge Sentinels had was not conducive to living in a dorm.

But where was that Sentinel's guide anyway? They couldn't have been very close by otherwise they wouldn't have allowed the Sentinel to get that far into the zone. Either that or they were incompetent, unable to bring the Sentinel out of a zone. Seungkwan felt himself getting irritated at the thought of that incompetent Guide. 

'If that was my Sentinel, I would never have been so neglectful. I'd do so much better.' 

"Seungkwannie, Seungkwannie. Hey are you OK?" 

Hearing his name Seungkwan looked up and then up again into Mingyu's face as he stood by the lunch table. 

"Hey are you OK? You look super pissed off" 

"Yes I'm OK. Why do you ask?" 

"It's just you look pissed off. Normally Jihoon hyung has that expression on his face."

Seunkwan just frowned up at Mingyu, then he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his food. 

Mingyu gave Jihoon a pointed look over Seungkwan's head. Jihoon shrugged and widened his eyes to signify ignorance. 

" Stop talking about me behind my back. I'm not dumb" Seungkwan snapped. 

"If you're going to eat with us then sit down and stop towering over us Mingyu." 

Mingyu cast a meaningful look at Jihoon as he sat down opposite him. 

"Seungkwan maybe you should stop doing that" Jihoon ventured gesturing with his chopstick at Seungkwan's wrist. 

Looking down Seungkwan noticed his left wrist was rubbed raw from his right hand. He hadn't even noticed he'd done that. Trying to pull his sweater cuffs down further didn't really help, as they simply rubbed the abraided wrist causing pain now that he'd actually noticed it. 

Lifting his hands to his temples he aggressively rubbed in a circular motion. 

"Why is everything so damn loud in here?" 

"Seungkwan it is lunch time and it's no louder than usual" Mingyu offered hesitantly. 

 

Just then Seokmin came over to join them and in typical loud Seokmin fashion dropped his tray on the table as he sunk down next to Seungkwan. 

"For the love of all that is holy Seokmin! Why the hell would you do that? Can't you do anything quietly?" Seungkwan exploded as he jumped up from his seat. Overturning his tray with the remnants of his picked apart lunch, Seungkwan grabbed his bag and stormed off. 

One could hear a pin drop in the usually noisy cafeteria in the wake of Seungkwan's tirade. Everyone sat in an awkward silence as Seungkwan aggressively pushed through the doors and exited. 

 

People were used to Seungkwan's dramatic ways, but usually he, Soonyoung and Seokmin were the source of hilarity and general noisiness. For him to have snapped at his good friend was a shock to others. Poor Seokmin sat at the lunch table with wide eyes. Mingyu cast meaningful looks at Jihoon who sat with his mouth hanging open at his friend's abrupt departure. 

"Hyung, perhaps you should go and check on him." 

"Me? Why me?" Jihoon enquired tersely. 

"Perhaps it's something you could relate to?" 

"Mingyu so help me if this is a crack about my personality, I will end you with these chopsticks." 

Seokmin's head was on a swivel as he observed the back and forth conversation, food untouched. 

"No no no hyung!" Gesturing dramatically Mingyu pushed his chair back slightly. This was no empty threat. Despite his short stature Jihoon was intimidating. 

Lowering his voice slightly Mingyu tried to explain himself. 

"Maybe it has to do with a particular time of the year?" 

Jihoon continued glaring in his direction. 

"As the only Omega, perhaps you can help him better than an Alpha or a Beta" he said sotto voce, gesturing to himself and Seokmin in turn. 

At that Jihoon rolled his eyes at Mingyu but got up. Gathering his things he turned around to their audience. 

"OK ok show's over now. Stop staring at us like zoo animals."

"If one of you makes a crack about Omegas being ruled by hormones, I will find you and end you." 

Suddenly the entire student body in the cafeteria found their uninspiring lunches to be the most fascinating things on the face of the earth. 

Jihoon strode towards the double doors and made a quieter but no less impressive exit behind his friend. 

 

"Is it just me or does Jihoon hyung get scarier each year?"  Seokmin asked as he started digging into his lunch. 

"It's not just you Seokmin, we all see it." Mingyu answered. 

"I'm a bit concerned for Seungkwan though, that outburst was so unlike him. Maybe Jihoon is starting to rub off on him?" 

"OK firstly, don't let the perverts hear you. There are way too many with weirdly specific Omega Omega fantasies. Secondly, I'm also worried. Seungkwan was acting weird in Performance class earlier today. Come to think of it, he's been weird ever since that Alpha Sentinel presented in the Music Department after Composition. "

Mingyu was too busy choking to give a proper reply. 

 

Instead Jun and Soonyoung walking up at that moment saved him having to answer. 

" What's this about and Alpha Sentinel presenting?" Soonyoung dropped a kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead as he sat down next to him and stole a fry. Seokmin smiled at his boyfriend's antics. 

"I heard it was Choi Hansol a first year music student, recently moved from America." Jun said authoritatively, ever the one up to date on campus gossip. 

"It only happened a few hours ago, in a department you are not even a student of, how do you know that much already?" Seokmin asked in an exasperated tone. 

"I have my ways," Jun said mysteriously. 

"Did someone tweet it?" 

"Why yes, Mingyu, yes they did." Was the sarcastic reply. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Soonyoung asked with an exasperated sigh. 

"There's even a video of it. Here let me just pull up my feed. It's already gone viral, it's being retweeted like wildfire." 

"A video? Oh my gosh seriously?" 

"Yup, let's watch." 

"Look I don't know guys, isn't this an invasion of his privacy?" Mingyu asked tentatively. 

" Technically not, because it happened in a public space," Jun shot back ascerbically.

"But it was a deeply private moment that he had no control over" Mingyu shot back. 

"Look, are we going to watch or not? Maybe we can find something to help our friend." 

Soonyoung ever the peacemaker gestured for Jun to continue, Seokmin nodded and then they looked at Mingyu, who eventually gave a small nod of his head. 

 

The shaky clip started unfocused but quickly zoomed out to show Hansol dressed in black, staggering in the direction of the person filming. His head was tilted up and he was aggressively sniffing the air. Eyes open but unfocused as he stumbled forward. Then the Hansol on the screen frowned and cocked his head, disturbingly like a hunting dog hearing prey. Turning abruptly 90 degrees, the camera following, he continued his unsteady approach as a door to the right of the screen abruptly opened. As soon as the door opened and people exited the classroom, it was as if Hansol started moving in slow motion, like he was fighting quicksand. 

His steps slowed and his head swung up in a slow arc. Then, as suddenly as the change occurred, Hansol slumped onto the floor frozen. 

A gasp was heard from the would be filmmaker and the camera swung wildly, image out of focus. 

Just before the the screen went blank, Jihoon and Seungkwan were caught on film staring at the Alpha in shock. 

 

"OK so that was weird," said Soonyoung. 

"It almost looked as if the Alpha was tracking something." 

"Yeah but what?" asked Seokmin. 

"Well as an Alpha I only know what I've been told but mated Alphas always say it's their Omega's scent that attracts them." Mingyu offered. 

"So he was tracking his Omega and then what? He suddenly presented as a Sentinel?" Jun speculated. 

Mingyu simply shrugged. 

"Let's not jump to conclusions, let's wait for Jihoon hyung." 

"Aw I love it when my Seokminnie is all sensible and responsible. So sexy." 

Soonyoung smiled so widely his eyes vanished into slits. 

Jun snorted in disbelief at the level of disgusting coupleness radiating from the two. 

"You know what? I think that's a wise decision." Mingyu stated with uncharacteristic pragmatism. 

"Let's just hope Jihoon gets him to open up."

The four friends sat at their lunch table finishing their food and unaware of the life changing events happening elsewhere. 

 


	5. All of the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How had this Sentinel suddenly appeared on their radar unannounced?  
> Yes, granted he had moved from America, but he should have set off alerts as soon as he entered the country!  
> Instead here they sat with a newly presented unbonded and borderline feral Sentinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude from an outside POV. Don't worry, we'll be back to the action in the next chapter.   
> Also Erato and Calliope seem to have favoured me today so here, have a double update. We don't want to annoy the Muses.

[All of the Lights Interlude- Kanye West ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R8D8MfbTXN0)

[All of the Lights Full- Kanye West](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HAfFfqiYLp0)

_This Interlude is one of my favourites, it has the perfect melancholy tone I was looking for. Afterwards please listen to the full track, it's still as awesome now as it was when it was first released. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS IF YOU HAVE LIGHT SENSITIVE EPILEPSY. THERE ARE A LOT OF FLASHING LIGHTS IN THE SECOND CLIP._

The staff at the Sentinel and Guide Centre hurried to prepare a room for the newly presented Sentinel. 

How had this Sentinel suddenly appeared on their radar unannounced? They kept meticulous record  of all possible Sentinels and Guides in the area. How had this one slipped through the administration's sifting system?

 

Yes, granted he had moved from America, but even there, records were kept and potentials flagged. He should have set off alerts as soon as he entered the country! 

Instead here they sat with a newly presented unbonded and borderline feral Sentinel. 

 

It had taken four orderlies to restrain the Sentinel. They'd had to put into effect all of their considerable training to subdue the Sentinel but not completely damage him. 

Zoned Sentinels were unpredictable creatures. Some stayed frozen in a sort of semiconcious state regardless of whatever stimuli was thrown their way. Others became aggressive and physically resisted any form of restraint or hindrance. Looked like this Sentinel fell into the latter group. 

 

Looking down at the Sentinel in the soundproof room pacing back and forth, the Director could help but shudder when the Sentinel's light coloured eyes seemed to connect with hers through double plated glass. 

"Impossible, stop being so paranoid," she told herself. 

The Sentinel kept rubbing at his left wrist that had been injured by the specially designed hypoallergenic metal alloy cuffs. 

"Damn it, back to the drawing board with those cuffs again."

The Sentinel kept tilting his head up and trying to sniff the air in the room as if trying to catch a scent. Unfortunately for him the air conditioning system in the room had been specially designed to only circulate neutral air from a special buffer zone tank. This ensured that Sentinels didn't zone on scents in the room. White noise generators where the most effective method for buffering excess sound stimuli. Clothing and bedding were all made with a silk cotton blend found to be the least irritable to ultra sensitive skin. Light was turned down dramatically in the room to give the false sense of dusk. This had been found through unfortunate trial and error to be the optimal light level.

As the Sentinel paced he started removing layers of clothing chafing uncomfortably on his newly sensitive skin. As he removed his tops the Director couldn't help but notice the fierce painful looking red rash on his back and abdomen. When his pants were unbuttoned she quickly activated the blinds, hiding the Sentinel from view. The audio feed was still going, ensuring she had a vague idea of what was happening in the room. 

 

"Damn it people! Where is my information?" 

She hated referring to him as The Sentinel in her thoughts. He was a person, with a name. She hated dehumanising him like that, but until that dossier arrived she was helpless. 

 

When the rustling sounds stopped, she opened the blinds again. The Sentinel was now sitting, dressed in the Centre's untreated, unbleached and undyed clothing. A simple drawstring pants and loose fitting shirt. 

His forehead was pressed against the door and he was mumbling something under his breath. 

 

The Director turned up the audio feed from the room to hear what he was saying. 

**" **You are my sunshine, Kwanonnie sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."****

 

He recited this over and over until it sounded more like a prayer than a song. Forehead resting against the door, it was difficult to make out the tears at first until they started rolling down his cheeks and falling to the floor. 

 

A harried looking assistant burst into her office after a tentative knock at the door was met with a terse "Enter." 

The file the assistant handed over was worryingly thin. 

'Finally something.'

The first page contained his name and age as well as Emergency contact details. 

_ Choi Hansol Vernon born 18 July 1998 New York to Choi Simon and Melody Vernon Choi. Beta pair very low level almost negligible potentials. Younger sister Choi Sofia Omega potential. _

' That's it?! Damn it!' 

_ Moved to Jejudo for about a year soon after he was born, only to emigrate to America a year later and return recently.  _

_No history of Sentinels or Guides on the maternal side. Paternal information pending_. 

 

Another knock on the door signified the same assistant, carrying a single loose sheet of paper which the Director snatched out of his hand before shooing him out. 

 

_Paternal side reveals one unbonded Alpha Sentinel a distant cousin Choi Seungcheol three years older._

'Oh God. Two unbonded Alpha Sentinels. This was going to be an exercise in extreme patience for her. Two unbonded Alpha Sentinels in one place was bound to result in a proverbial and maybe even literal pissing contest. She could feel the migraine from miles away. But she had to contact his closest Sentinel family member when she notified next of kin. 

 

By the time she had read through the "dossier" they had on Sentinel Choi she looked down at him in his room and noticed he was now rubbing his forehead aggressively on the door. 

A smear of blood was left behind as he kept up the repetitive motion. She noticed him now picking at the scabs that had started to form on his left wrist. 

Pressing her intercom she informed the orderlies to sedate the Sentinel as he was actively injuring himself. 

 

Once Sentinel Choi was sedated and gently placed on the bed, the Director turned her attention to the matter of his mate and Guide. 

Not all Alpha Sentinels needed a Guide at first. Most like Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol, had grown up knowing they were Sentinels and as such had learned exercises in order to balance their senses. While these didn't give them a fraction of the control a bonding would, they were enough to keep zone outs at bay. 

Unfortunately those Sentinels who came online in more dramatic circumstances like these......They didn't last very long before madness took them. 

 

There were medications one could try as well as exercises but none of these lasted long enough. The only option for him was to find his mate, so that they could at least form a partial bond in order to bring him more fully out of his zone. The reason he kept zoning was because his senses kept searching for his Omega mate and guide, unable to stop until he centred himself on them. 

 

This presented the Director with a huge problem. She now had to sift through all the Omegas on campus, chiefly known Guides but more especially ones with recent behaviour changes. 

It didn't always work that way but Guides usually came online along with Sentinels. 

So Guides usually became grouchy, aggressive and crabby. Unexplained rashes and injuries started appearing along with constant migraines. 

 

Now all she had to do was get the memo out to the Student Health Centre and the surrounding clinics and hospitals. She needed to be notified of every Omega with these symptoms. They were the first signs of an incomplete bond. While the Guide wasn't as affected by the symptoms as the Sentinel, the symptoms were still there. Only a specially trained Centre doctor was qualified to diagnose the problem. Others may ascribe the symptoms to stress or infective causes leading to dire consequences for both Sentinel and Guide. 

 

Looking down at Alpha Sentinel Choi sedated in what was essentially a beautiful prison cell, the Director swore she would do everything in her considerable power to help him. 

 

 

 

 


	6. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol both suffer under the effects of an incomplete bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so the next update will be delayed by real life for a few days. Hopefully I can have another chapter up in two to three days.  
> But thank you to you wonderful people for your Kudos and especially to crumpleduppaper for your comments.  
> So enjoy. 
> 
> Head Canon: Hansol and Seungkwan sort of imprinted on each other for lack of better phrasing. They started an incomplete bond that day when Seungkwan first sang to Hansol. That bond was dormant, separated as they were. The first time they were within an appropriate distance the bond came back to life. Nope I don't know how it took them months to come into appropriate proximity, but it's probably Hansol's fault because head Canon Seungkwan told me so. 
> 
> PS I promise we will earn that Explicit rating soon.

[LeAnn Rimes - I Need You](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AA_5sLaTErQ)

 

"How far could that idiot have gotten?" Jihoon muttered as he searched for Seungkwan. 

'But what's up with him anyway? He's been so cagey ever since this morning.' 

"This is some bullshit. I'm not chasing him." 

Jihoon whipped out his cellphone and dialled Seungkwan's number. 

"Yes," came Seungkwan's petulant reply, his voice tinny and distorted by the speaker but still recognisable. 

"Yah you silly Omega, where are you?" 

"Why should I tell you if you're just going to yell at me?" 

"Look here I'm your friend and your hyung and I'm worried about you. So if I ask you where you are you tell me!"

"Ok ok I'm heading to our room, meet me there." 

 

When Jihoon arrived in their dorm room Seungkwan was seated on his bed in a pair of tracksuit pants and a white tshirt. 

"Look hyung before you start, I realise I was unreasonable. I can't explain why I reacted like that. I'm sorry." 

"Well that took the wind out of my sails and here was looking forward to an argument." 

Seungkwan gave a weak chuckle and slumped forward, looking for all the world like a grumpy teenager, despite being 21 years old.

Seeing his friend's reaction, Jihoon sat down at the foot of Seungkwan's bed. It was a scene so similar to that morning, that Jihoon felt a strong sense of de ja vu. 

 

"Hyung I have a headache, I don't think I'm going to go to class this afternoon." 

"All right then. You rest and I'll make your apologies." Jihoon brushed the hair off Seungkwan's forehead tenderly. 

 

Standing up Jihoon hefted his backpack and turned to the door to leave. 

Just before he exited he stopped with his hand on the door knob, back to Seungkwan he said" I really do worry about you Seungkwan, not just because you're my closest Omega friend but because you are you. If something is bothering you, I hope you know you can tell me."

Seungkwan, where he was snuggled into his blanket released a sigh at this typical Jihoonism. Telling someone you care about them but being unable to look them in the eye. 

" I love you too hyung. Believe me if I could begin to describe how I feel I would tell you." 

Jihoon just grunted, having used up his supply of caring words for the day and left the room. 

'I really do hope he gets better soon' Jihoon thought as he left the room. But he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. 

XXXXX

 

Unfortunately Jihoon's sixth sense was spot on. It had been two days and Seungkwan was no better. He'd been listless, complaining of headaches and refusing anything but water. His face was drawn and pasty, his lips dry and cracked. Every noise seemed too loud, the light hurt his eyes and he insisted that the curtains in their room remain drawn at all times. The various smells in their clean dorm room kept causing bouts of nausea and retching.

All their friends and lecturers had started commenting on Seungkwan's absence. 

 

The final straw came that morning when Jihoon had woken up and found Seungkwan covered in a cold sweat. He was hot to the touch but he mumbled about being cold. When Jihoon had untagled Seungkwan from his cocoon of bedding he had been shocked to discover a bruise on Seungkwan's forehead along with his left wrist covered in oozing half scabbed over wounds. But the worst was the red rash on Seungkwan's torso covering most of his abdomen and lower back. It was excoriated and there was dried blood under Seungkwan's normally immaculate nails. 

Jihoon had immediately bundled Seungkwan up in the softest pair of tracksuit pants and tshirt he owned and draped his puffiest jacket over his shoulders. He'd even had to help his friend dress and put on his shoes as his clumsy fingers couldn't seem to handle buttons, laces or zippers. 

Jihoon was really concerned for his friend as he walked him to the local Omega clinic on campus. None of Seungkwan's symptoms fitted in with any heat or other specific Omega related illness that he'd hastily Googled. Plus it seemed only Seungkwan was affected. 

 

The woman on duty at the check-in information desk took one look at Seungkwan, leaning heavily against Jihoon and now muttering to himself while keeping his eyes tightly closed, and immediately got up to call a nurse. 

The nurse took them into an examination room. As she did a rapid triage, including temperature, Glucose, Hb, weight, height, BP and pulse, she peppered Jihoon with questions. 

Some of them very specific and bizarre "Does he have any documented guides in his family?"

"I think so, like a great aunt." 

"When exactly did the symptoms start?" 

"Like two days ago." 

"What was the first symptom? Any complaints about loud sounds, bright lights?" 

"A headache and yes that was what he started complaining about first. Then, that he kept itching and his clothes were too rough and kept hurting him. He stopped eating and is only drinking water since yesterday. This morning he suddenly had this rash on his body. "

Jihoon answered as best he could, but when the nurse asked him if Seungkwan was mated, he glared at her and snapped

" If he was mated, his Alpha would have to be a complete piece of shit to not be with him now don't you think? "

The nurse remained impassive and stared at Jihoon over the rim of her spectacles as she raised an eyebrow and wrote unmated next to Seungkwan's name, age and dynamic at the top of the sheet. 

" If you could just get your friend to pee into this, I will go and call the doctor." 

She held out a screw top plastic container. 

"Look, I already said he doesn't do drugs!" 

Jihoon replied waspishly. Once again the nurse just looked at Jihoon, before she replied. 

"Sir I understand your concern for your friend, but that does not excuse rudeness. I am trying to help, all these questions will help the doctor to narrow down a possible diagnosis and aid them in performing a guided physical examination. Your friend's urine will be tested not only for toxins like recreational drugs and pregnancy, but also for other things that can indicate systemic illnesses. So please help me to help your friend."

Jihoon felt properly chastised as he helped Seungkwan to the bathroom. 

 

When they returned there was a young beta female Doctor in the room reading through Seungkwan's chart that the nurse had filled in. She performed a quick physical exam of Seungkwan noting his rash, the bruise on his forehead and the injury to his left wrist as the nurse tested Seungkwan's urine. She was gentle and patient as Seungkwan kept flinching away from even the lightest touch. 

 

Upon conclusion of the examination, Seungkwan was seated on the examination table in a crinkly paper gown and Jihoon stood at the foot of the bed looking at the doctor expectantly. 

"I have an idea about what is causing your friend's illness but I need to make a phone call or two first. Is there any way to get hold of your friend's parents as this diagnosis and the decisions we make from here on out will permanently change your friend's life."

Jihoon felt his mouth drop open. 

The doctor hastened to reassure him that the changes were not necessarily bad. He numbly pulled up his contact list and gave her Mrs Boo's number, then he sat down on one of the plastic chairs in the examination room and waited. 

XXXXX

The Director was just about ready to pull her hair out. It had been two days and still no hits on Alpha Sentinel Choi's guide. 

His parents had both arrived at the Centre the day before. His sister had been left in the care of an aunt. His cousin Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol, had arrived that morning and stilted introductions had taken place. 

Meanwhile Sentinel Choi, or Hansol as she had taken to calling him in her mind, hadn't even acknowledged the arrival of anyone. His food was untouched and he only sipped at the bottled spring water he was brought. All he did now day in and out was stare at the blank wall opposite him with unfocused eyes. Occasionally he would mutter the same refrain from You are My Sunshine, but always with the same alteration. 

The first time his mother had heard his muttering she had gasped with her hand in front of her mouth, before she broke into quiet sobbing. 

It took a while before she was able to recount the story behind the song. The fact that the event had happened when Hansol was 6 months old and his Guide only just 2 years old, spoke volumes about the strength of the tentative bond started that day.

After they had moved back to America from Jeju they had lost contact with the Boo family. 

But at least now the Director had a name to work with; Boo Seungkwan. 

 

As if he had been conjured up just by thinking about him, the Director's direct line rang. 

"Good morning this is Doctor Kim at the Campus Omega Clinic and I have an Omega here with symptoms and signs of note. They sound like Incomplete Bonding Syndrome." 

Before the doctor could go any further, the Director interrupted her. 

"Is his name Boo Seungkwan?" 

Startled, the doctor stuttered out a yes. 

"Thank you Dr Kim. We will be around shortly to pick him up." 

"I still have to notify his family," a faint note of hesitation could be heard in the good doctor's voice. 

"Good proceed with the notification but give me their details so that I can speak to them too." 

The doctor hastily complied. 

'I've found him Hansol. Just hang in a little bit longer' the Director thought. 

Pressing her intercom she buzzed her secretary.

"Please send Mr and Mrs Choi as well as Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol to my office." 

"Yes ma'am." 

 

Straightening her shoulders the Director prepared herself for two of the most difficult conversations she could imaging having. 

Explaining to two sets of parents that their children's lives were intrinsically linked and that to save their lives and sanity they had to mate, to bond with each other for life. No nice traditional dating or courtship phase, no Mating Run. Just a lifelong bond that was started in childhood that had to be consummated. Immediately. 

 

 

 


	7. Frozen inside without your touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a delay. Real life got in the way of writing for a bit. But I'm back. I will try to continually update every 2 to 3 days. This story is all outlined, I just have to flesh out each chapter. This chapter feels a bit clunky because Hansol and Seungkwan haven't been formally introduced yet so Hansol doesn't know his mate's name yet. Hence the liberal use of the term Omega.  
> So without further ado I give you Hansol's POV (see what I did there?)

[Evanescence - Bring Me To Life](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM)

 At first he'd felt as if he was on fire, all his senses assaulted at the same time.Then came the blessed coolness that spread through his veins. The iciness had chased away the fire. Blanketing him in a cooling balm.

However, as the icy tendrils spread like grasping fingers, they left a frozen wasteland behind. Instead of panacea, the coolness had become an icy fire burning him up from the inside. Freezing him right down to the marrow. He was trapped in ice, cold and alone.

 

His Omega had been so close. So close and yet so very far.Had he been judged unworthy by his Omega? Was that why he was alone, lost, frozen?

He'd been shown heaven, only to have it ripped away and his hopes dashed, like waves breaking on merciless rocks.Dispair wound its dank fingers around his throat and choked out the hope that had sprung up when he caught wind of that heavenly scent.

 

Hansol was unsure how long he existed in this state of melancholy, when the faint tendrils reached him. At first he'd thought he was hallucinating. A fever dream come to offer him comfort or to taunt him with what he could never have?

His head shot up as he took a deep whiff of the scent. It was his Omega.But the smell was richer, juicier, edged with a seductive hint of spice. It tickled his nose and made his mouth water. His gums ached as his canines lengthened. His body aflame with desire and not pain.

A door was opened and the smell intensified. Someone stumbled into the room with him. The fragrance was overwhelming, a heady perfume of all that was best in the world. So potent, Hansol could taste the Omega on his tongue. A ripe succulent tangerine.

He felt himself harden, sweat broke out all over his body as he released his own Alpha musk to lure his Omega in.A groan came from the Omega.A hungry moan, choked off and gasping as the Omega lurched toward him.

Hansol moved across the room so fast he barely even registered it. Hands gripping the Omega tightly, his fingers digging into his upper arms. The Omega simply rubbed himself up against Hansol desperately, too far gone for subtlety. Hansol was not about to complain when he had all that he desired cradled in his arms. Hansol's arms had wound their way around the Omega's waist. The Omega's fingers twined at the base of Hansol's head gripping his hair desperately.

They were pressed up against each other and Hansol was pleased to note he was half a head taller.

Hansol steered his Omega toward the bed in the room, using his grip on his hips and his bigger bulk.Once at the edge of the bed he gently urged him down onto his back.Hansol crawled onto the bed and knelt over him, caging him in with his arms and thighs. Instead of looking trapped the Omega lifted his arms again, pulled Hansol's face down and kissed him.

 

It felt as if the universe was realigning itself. Everything was shifting into place. His existence, that had been half a step out of time, was now perfectly synchronized. He felt his heartbeat steadying and beating in time with the Omega beneath him as their mouths met.

Before he could react, the Omega had wound a leg around his thigh, heel digging in and forcing him down onto him. Their groins met and a frantic rhythm began. Hips rolling, Hansol ground down against him. The Omega clamped his thighs on either side of Hansol's hips and met him thrust for thrust. Clothed erections rubbing against each other.

Moans and pants soon filled the space, wet desperate sounds of pleasure as the Omega threw his head back, mouth leaving Hansol's. Hands gripping urgently at Hansol's shoulders, gasps of pleasure escaped him. Hansol felt deep satisfaction knowing he was the one bringing his mate pleasure.

Looking at his Omega he revelled in his beauty. Taking in his plump pink lips, his gently curved jawline and high arched cheekbones. Hansol couldn't resist tracing his tongue along the beauty marks dotting his mate's face just in front of his ear. His mate released a shuddering gasp as Hansol's breath fanned over his ear, so close to his mating gland. Situated just below an Omega's ear lobe the mating gland was an extremely erogenous area.

The Omega shuddered beneath him, hips working more frantically. Eyes wide and sightless as they stared at the ceiling.

Hansol's tongue found its way to the mating gland, laving the area with his tongue and suckling on it gently. The Omega groaned, head tilted even further back in submission, tendons straining as he offered himself up like a sacrifice.

Hansol gently gripped the back of his head in one hand, tilting his chin down. The Omega groaned in distress thinking he was being rejected. Hansol gentled him with soothing strokes of his hand along the Omega's right flank. His hips stilling, he waited until the Omega made eye contact with him.

He placed a gentle kiss between the Omega's eyes, to each flushed cheek and to the tip of his nose. Then, he tenderly turned the Omega's head until the mating glad was exposed and suckled on it again.

The Omega surged up against him, pressing his neck against Hansol's mouth. The rocking started up again and desperate mewls of pleasure were escaping his Omega. A hand came up and gripped the back of his neck holding him there. Hansol felt his canines extend and pierce the skin of his Omega's mating glad.

A wild riot of pleasure buffeted him from all sides. All his senses focused and grounded on this one being who was perfect for him. As his mate's blood filled his mouth Hansol heard a loud wail of pleasure from his mate. Completion raced through his veins as he bucked frantically against his mate. His Omega stiffened beneath him, gripping Hansol tight between strong thighs. Then he gave a grunt as his muscles went slack.

A wetness spread against Hansol's clothed erection as he continued grinding down onto his mate.

A kitten weak hand found its way to the back of his head again and scritched at the short hairs there.

"My Alpha" his Omega murmured.

At that the wave of pleasure Hansol was riding crested and broke. Hansol kept his mouth clamped to the mating gland through his initial rictus of pleasure. Then, as he started to come down from the indescribable high, his canines retracted and be flicked his tongue gently over the spot he had just been so rough with, soothing it.His hands stroked up and down his Omega's sides and he gentled him.

His last thought before he drifted off into a contented slumber was that he had finally found his home, found where he belonged. In the tender embrace of his Omega.


	8. Well go get your shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Seungcheol consider each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Jihoon and Seungcheol wanted to get a word in edge wise. Looks like these two are not content to be sidelined. Looks like they want their own spin off. I see you JiCheol, I see you.

[Brick by boring brick-Paramore](https://youtu.be/A63VwWz1ij0)

Sitting in the family room of the Sentinel and Guide Centre being eyeballed by an Alpha Sentinel, while his best friend was mating with a stranger, was definitely not at the top of Jihoon's list of things to do. 

 

Jihoon had been shocked to discover what was ailing Seungkwan. After a three way discussion with Mrs Boo, the Director and Dr Kim, the women had decided that it was best that Jihoon stood in as witness to Seungkwan and his Alpha and Sentinel's mating. Mrs Boo would fly in from Jeju, but there was no way she would make it in time. 

 

"Hansol, his name is Hansol," Jihoon muttered under his breath. 

"Excuse me, did you say something?" 

Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol asked. 

Jihoon simply narrowed his eyes at the Sentinel declining to answer. 

 

What game was this Sentinel playing? They both knew that with his Sentinel hearing, he had definitely heard Jihoon's muttering. 

 

Mr and Mrs Choi, both Beta's, sat on the other side of the room hands clasped. 

It had come as a shock to both Mrs Boo and the Chois that their sons had presented as Sentinel and Guide. The way Mrs Choi had guiltily looked away when Seungkwan was bundled into the Centre spoke volumes. There was obviously a story there. 

 

Seungkwan had emerged from the ablution facilities washed and dressed in a set of white linen type top and pants. There were pearls of sweat dotting his top lip and brow within moments. Jihoon could only watch as Seungkwan was lead to a door, stumbling as he went. As he was lead down what was undoubtedly a corridor in the rabbit's warren of a building, the Director arrived in the room. 

 

An average looking woman, brown hair pulled back into a bun so tight it looked as if the hairs were being pulled from her temples at the root. She wore average slacks and a plain shirt. If not for the aura of power that surrounded her, she would've been immediately forgettable. 

Listening to her talk about where Seungkwan was being lead and for what purpose, Jihoon couldn't help but shudder. Seungkwan and this Alpha-Hansol- were being offered no choice in the matter. They were being driven by biological needs so persistent that being unmated was making them sick. 

 

A gentle presence brushed at the edge of his mind. Jihoon's mental walls slammed into place faster than a vault lock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alpha Choi Seungcheol blink as he flinched back involuntarily. 

 

"Serves you damn right for trying to dig around in my mind" he thought viciously. 

 

This was why he'd asked his grandmother to show him how to protect himself. How to blanket himself. As a highly empathetic child Jihoon had been subjected to wild mood swings and alien emotions. He hadn't had the capacity to understand that he was an empath. All he knew was it felt like he could read other people's minds and discern their intentions. His grandmother had tried her best to shield him.

But, after a particularly nauseating experience where a pubescent Jihoon had experienced the toxic sludge, black tar effect of a lustful adult Alpha, Jihoon had begged and pleaded for his grandmother to teach him how to build his walls high, wide and strong. He never wanted to feel as violated as he had felt that day. No matter how many times he had scrubbed himself raw in his shower, he'd felt the phantom touch of that Alpha carressing him without his consent for many months. It was an event burnt into psyche. 

 

So strong were his walls in fact that he had developed a reputation of being uncharacteristically caustic and blunt for an Omega. When people met him they usually assumed he was a Beta or neutral. 

Jihoon liked his life the way it was. He valued his independence. He was comfortable, if not content. He was not about to give up his freedom and autonomy for some Alpha. No matter how handsome or intriguing he was.

Xxxxxxx

Seungcheol stared at the Omega. No one had ever been able to sense him lingering along the edges of their mind before. Empathy was not a skill that came easily to Sentinels, at times it felt like an added sense. Sometimes people's emotions were so visceral and intense they were interpreted as strong sensory input. If an emotion was powerful enough, it could send an empathic Sentinel into a zone. That being said, Seungcheol had trained hard all his life to train his empathy like he trained his senses. He never directly tried reading other's emotions. He would get flashes of feelings more than concrete signals.

This Omega however had immediately sensed him and rebuffed him so strongly, it left him reeling behind his outwardly calm appearance. 

It was like watching a building going into security lock down as the shields came up and klaxons sounded. The Omega was about 5 ft nothing. He looked as sweet as candy floss but the way he was glaring at Seungcheol at the moment was so intimidating.

Seungcheol was unprepared for the way that glare made him feel. He felt like he had to impress Jihoon, like his future happiness was dependent on making Jihoon smile at him. He realised these were unusual thoughts to be having when you had just met an Omega.

He found this adorable Omega a study in contrasts. Small and sweet looking with a mind like a steel trap. Viciously rebuffing his tentative scan. A core of metal wrapped in silk. 

This Omega intrigued him. This was the kind of Omega he was interested in courting. One who knew his own mind. One who would not be submissive to an Alpha. His heart a worthy prize for the Alpha who won it. 

Seungcheol would have to see about staying in town a bit longer and getting to know this Omega better. 

 


	9. When you hold me, I'm alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol realise their connection. Seungcheol is obvious. Jihoon is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are in the home stretch. One more chapter to go I think. But don't worry I've decided I'll write side stories in this universe. I'm nowhere near done with this universe.  
> I've fudged their birthdays a bit 
> 
> Seungkwan 16 Jan 1997  
> Hansol 18 July 1998  
> So basically Seungkwan is a year older and Hansol 6 months younger than real life.

[Diamonds-Rihanna](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lWA2pjMjpBs)

 [Moodboard ](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/174125620811/moodboard-for-chapter-9-of-you-are-my-sunshine)

[Ben 10](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Ben%2010)

 

 

Seungkwan awoke feeling better than he'd ever felt in his life. He stretched and took a deep breath in. That was when he realised he wasn't in bed alone. A pair of strong arms were wound around his waist. As he stretched, the grasp tightened and he was pulled against a firm chest. A soft pair of lips brushed a gentle kiss to the left side of his neck.

 

At first he froze, not realising what was going on. Then it all came back to him. His visit to the Omega clinic and Dr Kim telling him he was an Omega guide suffering from an incomplete bond. How he got to the Sentinel and Guide Centre was shrouded in a haze of pain and confusion. But he remembered the moment his Alpha, his Sentinel had touched him. The fever that had been raging inside of him had subsided. A soothing feeling of peace had enveloped him and the ragged edges of his control had been knitted together effortlessly. 

Seungkwan felt whole in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling before. 

As he became peripherally aware of the congealed mess of come stuck to the inside of his pants and crusting on the outside of his pants and top, Seungkwan attempted to wiggle himself around in his Alpha's grasp. 

The Alpha gave a grunt of disapproval. 

"Oh come on, I just want to turn around and face you. I don't even know what you really look like." 

The vice like grip loosened and the knees which had been tucked up behind him straightened.

Seungkwan was able to turn around and face his Alpha. 

'We're bonded and I don't even know his name.' 

Turning over, Seungkwan came face to face with his Alpha and was stunned. 

The other man was beautiful. Large long lashed hazel coloured eyes caught his attention first, then the arched brows framing said eyes. A straight nose lead down to a pair of thin lips. The edges of which were raised slightly in a smile, revealing straight white teeth. The Alpha was staring at Seungkwan intently, eyes roving over his face. Seungkwan felt large hands leaving his waist and cupping his face, tilting it up for the Alpha to peruse.

 

Gentle kisses were placed on Seungkwan's forehead and eyelids as they slipped closed in happiness. A feeling of contentment bubbled up inside of him when his Alpha laid more gentle kisses to the scattering of beauty marks on his left temple and cheek, before he whispered one word into his ear. 

"Mine"

Despite it being uttered in a voice that was rusty from disuse, to Seungkwan it sounded like the most beautiful word in the world. 

Seungkwan couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to call this Alpha his own. 

 

Releasing a happy sigh, Seungkwan tilted his head up to place a chaste kiss to his Alpha's lips. Once the kiss ended he looked his Alpha in the eyes and asked the question he had been dying to ask. 

"What's your name?" 

The Alpha looked confused for a second before he replied. 

"Hansol. My name is Hansol." 

Seungkwan paused for a moment in shock,

"That's so odd I used to know a Hansol when I was much younger." 

Hansol looked at Seungkwan curiously before he started humming under his breath. 

Seungkwan gasped as he recognised the tune. A lump formed in his throat as Hansol continued humming, looking at him expectantly. 

Hesitantly Seungkwan began singing in a shaky voice. 

_"You are my sunshine, Kwanonnie sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

 

As Seungkwan sang, Hansol looked more and more overjoyed and tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes. Seungkwan reached up and brushed them away. 

When the final word was sung, Hansol gathered Seungkwan even more tightly into his embrace, snuggled his head into Seungkwan's neck and simply breathed in his scent. 

His silent tears continued, wetting the collar of Seungkwan's top. 

"Hey hey, it's OK. I'm here now. We're together. No one is going to take Kwanonnie's sunshine away again."

Seungkwan comforted the larger Alpha cradling his head against his chest and running his fingers through his soft brown hair. 

Seunkwan wasn't even sure how he and Hansol even remembered that day so many years ago.How a six month old baby and a two year old child could form a bond so profound that even 19 years later, they would instinctively recognise each other. 

But Seungkwan wasn't about to spoil the magical moment between Hansol and himself. There was plenty of time to figure things out later, for now he was content to lie wrapped in the strong arms of his Alpha.

 

He didn't know how long they lay there before he became uncomfortably aware of his bladder and the more worrying situation of semen in and on his pants. 

He started wriggling awkwardly in Hansol's hold. 

"I need to pee," he stated desperately when Hansol didn't let go. 

Immediately Hansol released him and he fled to the bathroom. 

After he had relieved himself, he quickly wiped himself off with a dampened cloth he found in one of the bathroom cupboards. Another quick search revealed a two clean sets of the same shapeless white cotton & silk top and pants combo. 

Though he really wanted to shower, the pull he felt towards Hansol was by now almost unbearable. A physical ache in the pit of his stomach drawing him towards the man in the next room. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. His palms were sweaty and his hands jittery, with the same kind of anxiety and anticipation he felt just before singing to a large crowd. 

 

Upon opening the bathroom door he was startled to find Hansol standing just outside the door, shifting from foot to foot, looking just as anxious as he felt. 

"It feels bad to be apart," was all he said before grasping Seungkwan's hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss. 

 

Hansol's ablutions went considerably quicker than Seungkwan's. When he came out of the bathroom he was also dressed in a new set of clothes. Seungkwan had managed to stay put on the bed, but only through sheer dint of will. 

Hansol walked over to the bed and sat down. His hand immediately clasped Seungkwan's and the nauseated feeling that had been building, instantly subsided. 

"Well this is not practical, we can't spend all our time joined at the hip" Seungkwan muttered. 

Hansol chuckled at Seungkwan's comment. 

"I think it's because our bond is only partially sealed, that we feel this way." 

Seungkwan looked at him non plussed. 

Hansol chucked again, this time at Seungkwan's naivete. 

"Sex, we need to have sex, to seal the bond. We have to mate in the most basic sense of the word." 

Seungkwan blushed as red as a tomato when Hansol said this. Hiding his face in his hands. 

Hansol gently removed Seungkwan's hands and tipped his head back until they made eye contact. 

"Don't worry. We'll go slow. It's not as if I'm an expert either." 

Hansol brushed his thumb over the arch of Seungkwan's cheek where he was still blushing, before he kissed him chastely. 

 

Standing up, he held out a hand to Seungkwan. 

"I don't know about you, but I could eat a horse. Why don't we go and see what food we can find?" 

Seungkwan couldn't help but smile at the awkward change of conversation. But he nevertheless stood and took hold of his Alpha's hand. 

Xxxxxxx 

The Director watched Hansol and Seungkwan come out of the room holding hands. There was a purple bruise and a healing bite mark over Seungkwan's mating gland. 

Yet when she looked over at Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol he was frowning slightly and sniffing the air subtly. 

So not fully bonded then. Yet Hansol showed remarkable control, only flinching slightly when his mother enveloped him in a hug. 

Mrs Boo did the same to Seungkwan, but she was bawling her eyes out, loudly. Seungkwan looked chagrined, but from what the director had managed to glean about Seungkwan he was fairly dramatic. Now they knew where he got it from. 

 

Once Mrs Boo had released Seungkwan, he stepped back and seemed to melt against Hansol. The slight wrinkle of discomfort between Hansol's eyebrows smoothed as Seungkwan unconsciously grounded him. 

It was amazing to watch this fledgling bond, the two of them acted in sync. It was as if they had been bonded for years instead of hours. If not for their constant need of tactile stimulus, she would've been fooled.

Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol also looked involuntarily impressed with the two. He cast a speculative glance at the short Omega in the corner of the room who was silently observing the scene with a speculative look on his face. 

Perhaps another bonding was at hand? But judging by the way the Omega, Lee Jihoon, avoided eye contact with the Alpha, it looked as if he had his work cut out for him. 

 

Seungkwan happened to glance over at the other Omega in the room and gave him a beatific smile. All the tension seemed to drain out of Jihoon when he saw the smile. Giving a terse nod he spoke up abruptly. 

"Well now that I know you didn't kill each other, I'll be going. Not all of us can use bonding as an excuse to bunk class. I take it I shouldn't expect you back in class anytime soon?" 

Jihoon had a very blunt manner that took the Director by surprise. Seungkwan however seemed used to it. 

All he did was giggle slightly and grip Hansol's hand tighter. 

" OH God, I'm going to need a new room mate aren't I? You're going to shack up with your Ben 10 Alpha aren't you?" 

Mr Choi coughed to hide his chuckle, Mrs Choi and Mrs Boo giggled. Seungkwan looked supremely unconcerned and Hansol started protesting loudly that he was only two years younger than Seungkwan. 

" Actually only 18 months, Seungkwan's born 17 January 1997"chipped in Mrs Boo. 

Mrs Choi seconded that statement. 

" Hansol was born on 18th July 1998."

Jihoon just raised a sceptical brow. 

" He's still a first year though, " was his counter statement. 

Seungkwan struck a dramatic pose and said in a lofty tone 

" He's by far the handsomest first year, plus it's just sour grapes over the fact that we can now move off campus to bonded accommodation, while you still have to languish in the dorms."

Jihoon just stuck his tongue out at his friend and gave a little laugh. 

" You got me there Boo. "

The Director cast a glance at Seungcheol and found him staring at Jihoon with a dumbstruck look on his face. Yup he was smitten. 

 

Jihoon said his goodbyes to the room and demanded Seungkwan and Hansol come visit him once they were less 'disgustingly in love' as he put it. 

The Director was willing to lay money on the fact that he would lead Seungcheol on a merry chase both literally and figuratively. 

 

Once Jihoon had left, the cheerful atmosphere subsided slightly. The Director realised this was her cue. Stepping forward from where she had been observing she spoke. 

"So, it has come to my attention, that your sons' presentations came as a bit of a shock. But don't worry we will help you through this transition process as they settle into their bond. We have many competent counsellors and instructors on site to assist you all."

 

At that moment Hansol's stomach gave a loud grumble. He blushed and placed his free hand over his abdomen. 

" Well no one can learn on an empty stomach. If you would accompany me to the cafeteria, we can see about dinner and discuss further plans. "

Without waiting for a reply, the Director strode off. Quickly followed by the newly mated couple, their parents in the cradle of their convoy and Seungcheol bringing up the rear. 

 

 

 


	10. Until I make you scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly  
> I want to breathe in your neck slowly  
> Let me murmur things in your ear  
> So that you remember if you’re not with me  
> Slowly  
> I want to undress you in kisses slowly  
> Firmly in the walls of your labyrinth  
> And of your body, I want to create a manuscript  
> Up, up  
> Up, up, up.....  
> Want you to show my mouth  
> Your favorite places (Favorite, favorite baby)  
> Let me trespass your danger zones  
> Until I make you scream  
> And you forget your last name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. We have reached the end of this rollercoaster ride. Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments.  
> There will definitely be a few one shots and also a JiCheol fic in this universe.  
> So without further ado...... On to the smut.

[Despacito- Luis Fonzi ft Daddy Yankee Eng subs](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6qiLkOZZGj0)

 

 

 

 

After their bonding Seungkwan and Hansol had moved in together. Somewhere off campus that was Sentinel and Guide friendly. Despite the added stability and control being bonded provided, Hansol would still zone out if he focused on one sense for too long. Sometimes he didn't even realise what he was doing until he was halfway into a zone.

Although it happened much less, due to the training he got through the Centre. All it took to bring him out of a zone was Seungkwan's gentle hand on the side of his face. 

If he was being honest, Hansol felt the best part of his zone outs was coming back to the reality of his Guide's hand stroking his cheek. Breathing in his wonderful tangerine laced scent and hearing his beautiful voice either singing softly or simply talking to him. 

Making proper eye contact with his Guide felt like falling for him all over again. Each time he came back to his senses Hansol still couldn't believe he had found his perfect mate and Guide. 

That was why he would do everything in his power not to rush his Guide. Hansol himself was unexperienced when it came to sex, but he was an Alpha and the mechanics were fairly simple for him. He was however paranoid about hurting his Omega.

Having watched hours of porn, reading dry medical texts and racy blogs, Hansol felt reasonably sure he wouldn't mess up his all important first time. Made even more significant, by the fact that sex would seal their bond for life. Hansol and Seungkwan were by no means chaste, they made out, there was heavy petting and even more frottage and mutual hand jobs but things always seemed to stop short at penetrative sex. Neither one of the two being brave enough to make the first move. 

Hansol was determined not to just take or pressurise Seungkwan into anything. He loved Seungkwan more than he could express and he didn't want to rush into something as important as sex. 

So he made do with cold showers or his trusty right hand when Seungkwan was being particularly seductive. Standing, bending, sitting, breathing all the provocative things he did were driving Hansol to distraction. 

A few days before, Seungkwan had been penning some lyrics in their lounge with Jihoon. Seungkwan had been nibbling on the end of his pen and then licking his lips and biting them. In all honesty the pen nibbling should've grossed him out, instead he found it endearing. When Seungkwan had started with his lips, he felt himself get hot under the collar. Jihoon had looked up at the sudden spike of Alpha pheromones in the air, while Seungkwan had been oblivious. 

Jihoon looked between his two friends, the way Hansol started at Seungkwan made Jihoon feel like he was third wheeling, yet Seungkwan seemed unaware of the effect he had on his Alpha. 

Hansol had felt so embarrassed he had retreated to his room. Leaving the Omegas in peace.

Xxxxx 

Seungkwan was so frustrated, he could tear his hair out. Hansol was perfect, annoyingly, wonderfully, perfect. Living with the Sentinel for the last month had been a trial of his patience and self control.

Hansol spent most of that month driving Seungkwan to distraction. If it wasn't his adorable seal like laugh, it was his kind and considerate nature. If he wasn't being a complete marshmallow one moment, he was being sexy. Seungkwan couldn't stand it. Seungkwan was beyond frustrated in fact. He was horny, he wanted to push Hansol up against a wall and kiss the life out of him. He wanted to run his hands over Hansol and drive him wild. He wanted to make Hansol's knees weak and his pulse race. 

When Jihoon had been over last week, he'd asked Seungkwan to put Hansol out of his misery. 

"There's so much sexual tension, I could choke."

"Speaking of choking and sexual tension, how's Seungcheol?" Seungkwan's rejoinder hit the mark and Jihoon had grumbled out something under his breath before changing the subject. 

 Xxxxx

When Seungkwan had presented as an Omega three years ago he'd learned to dread his heat cycle. It was irregular and prone to be influenced by stress. So he'd done what any sensible newly presented Omega would do, he'd started Cyclicodon, an Omega regulator. What he hadn't told either Jihoon or Hansol was that he'd taken his last pill a month ago. 

So, when he'd woken up one morning about 6 weeks into his relationship with Hansol to find himself flushed and aching with a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes, he'd called in sick.

Next he'd sent a text to Jihoon, telling him not to expect Hansol or himself anywhere over the next few days. 

Jihoon had sent back a string of emojis. Namely the peach and the eggplant. Along with a few purple smirking devils for good measure. Seungkwan had rolled his eyes at his hyung before switching off his phone and going in search of Hansol. 

He heard the shower going as he walked out of his room. Padding over softly on bare feet he knocked lightly on the bathroom door. 

"Just a second" Hansol called before the shower shut off. 

A few moments later Hansol opened the door clad in a hastily wrapped towel. He hadn't even taken the time to dry off properly and his hair clung wetly to his face. A drop of water chased its way down his chest between his pecs and Seungkwan licked his lips unconsciously. 

Hansol groaned and gripped his towel over his right hip so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Seungkwan followed the water droplet until it soaked into the towel at Hansol's waist. 

As the droplet was absorbed Seungkwan's eyes roved upward until they met Hansol's feverish gaze. He felt himself flushing even more, but didn't care. A flock of butterflies took up residence in the pit of his stomach as the moment dragged on. He felt his nipples harden and his thin night shirt brushed against them with delicious friction. 

Hansol groaned again and this time his left hand clenched at his side. 

Seungkwan couldn't help but notice something peculiar about the bathroom though. Despite feeling hot and bothered, there was no steam billowing out from the bathroom as one would expect immediately post shower. 

"Did you just take a cold shower?" he asked Hansol incredulously. 

"Yes I did!" was Hansol's reply. 

"What else could I do when I woke up smelling your delicious scent?" 

You could smell me? "

Hansol's clenched left hand came up to tap the side of his nose. 

" Sentinel remember? "

" So how do I smell? "

" Like everything I could ever want. "

Immediately Hansol's cheeks went a splotchy pink and his ears lit up. 

Seungkwan felt the butterflies turn into a stampede. 

As he stood there gazing at his Alpha dumbstruck he felt himself harden. 

" Seungkwan, if you don't leave now, I may do something you might regret." 

"Like what?" 

"Don't tempt me." 

"How am I tempting you?" Seungkwan asked in a breathy voice. 

"I can smell your heat, Seungkwan." 

"Good." 

Seungkwan took a step forward and placed a hand on Hansol's chest. 

Looking him in the eyes, he took a deep breath and said,

"Take me," in a demanding tone of voice.

 

Hansol closed his eyes and moaned. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

Right hand still gripping his towel, his left hand hovered near Seungkwan's waist, hesitantly. 

Taking Hansol's left hand Seungkwan placed it over his heart. 

"Hansol I want us to be bonded in every sense of the word. I want to be your mate. To mate with you." 

Seungkwan's heart beat a steady tattoo against Hansol's palm. His voice was shy, but steady, a contrast to his bold actions. 

Hansol hastily tucked the loose end of his towel in over his right hip. 

Then he moved both his hands to cup Seungkwan's bottom through his thread bare pants and drew him up against himself. 

Seungkwan felt Hansol's erection brush against his lower stomach and his knees felt like buckling.

"Do you know how much I love you? “

Hansol whispered into his ear. 

" Almost as much as I love you, " was Seungkwan's cheeky reply. 

Hansol gave an involuntary chuckle as he swept Seungkwan up in his arms and strode toward his bedroom. Well their bedroom from now on. 

Miraculously the towel stayed in place. 

He hip checked the door and it swung open revealing an unmade bed, but otherwise neat room. 

Hansol lay Seungkwan down on the bed almost reverently. His towel slipped loose and Seungkwan caught an eye full of Hansol's semi erect penis. He'd had it in his hand before, but seeing it in all its glory was another thing. As he lay there open mouthed, the engorged head started leaking clear fluid and Hansol's penis curved up toward his stomach. As the tacky substance started running down the shaft, Seungkwan's lower lip curled inward as he bit on it. He squirmed, feeling his own penis hardening and causing a tent in his sleep pants. But more tellingly he felt a tingling just behind his balls as he grew wet with slick. 

Hansol's mouth fell open and he started panting as if he could taste Seungkwan. As a Sentinel he probably could. 

Seungkwan tilted his hips up displaying his arousal. His nipples felt rubbed raw and he wanted Hansol's hands all over him. 

Seeing Seungkwan so eager, Hansol descended upon him. 

Pushing his body firmly into the mattress, Hansol lay between his spread thighs. A gush of slick damped the seat of Seungkwan's pants as the head of Hansol's erection rubbed up against his abdomen, leaving a viscous trail behind. 

Seungkwan writhed on his back tilting his head back and his hips up even higher. 

Hansol's mouth latched onto his neck, over his bonding mark, his hands gripped his hips almost painfully. 

The next thing Seungkwan knew he was divested of his pants. His erection was released so fast it gave a wet sounding thwack against his tummy. It sent a frisson on pain interlaced with intense pleasure down his spine. It seemed to coalesce in a throbbing behind his balls. Hansol wedged a knee between his thighs to provide more friction. 

Seungkwan's hands gripped Hansol's shoulders and dug in, leaving crescent-shaped indentations. As Hansol's hands drifted up under his sleep shirt to play with his nipples, Seungkwan bent his knees and tilted his pelvis up some more. This caused Hansol's erection to brush against his slick entrance. His fingernails scraped down Hansol's back leaving a trail of blood, as the head of his penis rubbed continuously over his slippery opening. 

No words we exchanged and the only sounds heard were wet gasps and moans of pleasure. Hansol's penis kept glancing over his hole driving him mad with pleasure. His nipples were rolled between Hansol's finger and thumb of each hand, bringing them to an almost painful hardness that seemed to be hardwired to his balls. 

Head tilted back until the muscles started to strain, Seungkwan felt Hansol detach himself from his neck and divest him of his shirt. 

Soft sucking kisses were trailed down his neck, and chest.

At his nipples Hansol made sure to suckle each one to unbearable hardness. 

When he was finished with that torture he continued his way down. Giving a lick to the head of Seungkwan's erection as his fingers trailed down to behind his balls and finally finally, made contact with the place he wanted Hansol the most. 

His entrance was by now leaking copious amounts of slick. The space between his thighs was a humid crevasse, the scent made Hansol's mouth water and his dick ache with longing. 

As he slid his fingers into Seungkwan's welcoming opening his tongue laved the shaft of his penis and suckled on the frenulum. 

Two fingers were inside so quickly Seungkwan didn't even have time to tense up. Hansol tilted his fingers forward and flexed his wrist, clearly searching for something. When he found it Seungkwan's thighs clenched against his head involuntarily. Gripping him tight and drowning him in his scent. Two more fingers were added and continued stroking that spot inside Seungkwan, making him see stars. 

Hansol removed his mouth from the head of Seungkwan's dick as he wriggled himself into position on top of him. Four fingers still inside Seungkwan, he stopped thrusting and held his hand still. The head of his dick resting against the wet, welcoming hole.

"Look at me," he managed to rasp out. 

Seungkwan opened eyes that he hadn't realised had been clenched shut. 

"Next time I'm going to spend hours eating you out and making you come over and over again. I'm going to take my time and make you fall apart with just my mouth and my tongue. But now, now I'm going to slide into you and make you come on my knot. I'm going to claim you and you are going to make me yours when you come on my knot."

 

Seungkwan gave a desperate moan at these words. Geez when did Hansol get such a filthy mouth? Nodding his head frantically he felt Hansol slide his fingers out of his hole as his cock slid in. He was so wet and well stretched all he felt was a fullness and an uncomfortable stretching. It felt as if Hansol was growing larger with each gentle thrust he gave. When he finally bottomed out, Seungkwan could feel his hole clench as the knot bumped against it. Staring into Hansol's eyes he gave another gasp. The Alpha was staring at him from above with half lidded eyes and clenched jaw as he fought for control. Sweat collected in the sweltering space between them, adding to the slick slide of their bodies. When Hansol rolled his hips, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl of pleasure and his knot notched its way into him. 

Once his knot was fully seated, he didn't waste any time and set up a frantic rhythm. Knot slipping out and then into Seungkwan's hole making it gape and leak as the tiny movements rubbed the head of Hansol's dick against Seungkwan's prostate as the pleasure built and built. 

All at once it felt as if something snapped and all the tension that had been building released. Seungkwan bowed his back as he reached his climax, letting out a ragged scream. Thighs gripping along Hansol's sides and blunt nails digging into his back. The strong rhythmic clenching of his hole on Hansol's knot were what pushed him over the edge. He emptied himself into his Omega. His balls clenched, pouring their seed into the welcoming body beneath him. 

It felt as if his orgasm lasted a lifetime. When he came back to himself, Seungkwan's hands were petting up and down his sides as intermittent spasms of Seungkwan's hole on his knot sent sensation shooting to the base of his spine. 

They were stuck together by Seungkwan's come, that had spurted out of his mostly neglected cock. They were sweaty and smelled like a pheromone factory. Hansol couldn't have been a happier Alpha, he'd marked his Omega inside and out. 

Mindful of his larger size, Hansol rolled them over until Seungkwan was on top, head higher up on the bed than his. 

Helping him to lie down on him was an exercise in overstimation as each movement caused the clenching of an overstimulated passage on a sensitive knot. Hansol brought his hands up to Seungkwan's bottom and stroked it. Occasionally dipping between his cheeks and gently tracing over the slippery place where they were joined. 

Exhausted, they gave each other tender kisses where ever their lips could touch. 

 

As he drifted off into an exhausted slumber still knotted inside his Omega, Hansol couldn't be worried about the drying come between them. While the unsticking would be unpleasant, he anticipated the shower sex afterwards would more than make up for it. 

Snuggling his head into the crook of his Omega's neck, Hansol took a deep breath of their combined scents. It was perfect. 

Fingers carded through his sweaty hair and laid a kiss on his crown. Just before he succumbed to sleep he heard Seungkwan singing very softly,

 

"You are my sunshine, Kwanonnie sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

END 

 

 


	11. OK ok so I just found the cutest mug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a new chapter but I just had to show you this super cute mug I just bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter but I had to share this super cute mug.

[Sunshine Mug](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/174719468766/verkwan-bodaciousboudica-sunshine)

I firmly believe in my head canon that Hansol had a speciality mug made just so he could give it to Seungkwan as a little gift. 


End file.
